


The Golden String

by rosenkrone



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures on the high seas. Or something like that. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden String

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Complete AU, based on one of Yuki Kure's illustrations.

Yunoki was calm and composed, silently sipping his tea. Kazuki began to fidget. Yunoki met his gaze with a practiced smile before his eyes strayed past Kazuki and landed on the confused woman behind him.

"Kazuki. You say you accidentally kidnapped this lovely young lady?"

Kazuki sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You see, I was in a hurry because I saw the guards had spotted me and she came out of the store just as I turned. I just grabbed her hand without thinking. And she followed without any complaints! I didn't mean to do it, it just happened..."

Yunoki held up a hand to stop his friend. "Breathe, Kazuki, breathe." Turning to the young woman, he cleared his throat and offered a gentle smile. "I apologize for our captain, young miss, he tends to act a bit too quickly from time to time."

The woman started, meeting Yunoki's gaze and turning red. "Ah, forgive me. It's partly my fault as well. I didn't even think to stop him." A blush rose on her cheeks and she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Kazuki stepped forward and grabbed both of her hands in his own. The young woman squeaked a bit at the sudden action, eyes widening as Kazuki leaned closer. "Please forgive me! I had no intention of kidnapping such a pretty young lady." This time it was Kazuki's cheeks that began to flame as he stared into the young woman's eyes.

"It's okay really. I can see you didn't mean any harm." She smiled, her own blushing intensifying.

Kazuki returned the smile. "I'm so happy. Honestly, I'm sorry for dragging you around the town."

The young woman giggled a bit. "It was actually rather fun."

Yunoki cleared his throat making the two of them jump. If he didn't interrupt them soon, they would probably spend the rest of the evening trying to blame themselves and forgive one another. Honestly, Yunoki wondered how his captain always ended up in these situations. "If you don't mind, your name, young lady?"

"Ah, how rude of me. Please forgive my manners. My name is Kahoko Hino."


End file.
